


New Life, New Beginnings

by Zero_Zivan



Series: Pokemon: Guilds of DA [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Characters, Just Married, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Zivan/pseuds/Zero_Zivan
Summary: Felicia and Carter have just lost and gained so much in a single sitting. They no longer work with the guilds, and as a result have lost their home. Their best friend has moved on to find his own way in life. But they've finally realized their true feelings for one another, and have a home to live in together in peace. They've even evolved as a result of their inner growth. But something still feels out of place between the two, until one of them is finally ready to speak up again.





	New Life, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxRodDraws](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FoxRodDraws).



Carter's claws clicked noisily on the wooden floor in stark contrast to Felicia's dainty, silent footsteps as the two crossed over the threshold of the log cabin and the young man closed the door behind them.

In most cases Felicia would have liked to get familiar with a new place, especially if she was expecting to stay there a long while. Tonight though, she was feeling so drained - both physically and mentally - that all she was really concerned about was getting to bed.

That one night alone had put them through so much. The fight with a bloodthirsty Houndoom and his son that pushed them both to their limits, forcing them to evolve... Carter's father appearing to help with the battle, then leading them to a hidden village to dump all of his feelings onto them... offering them a home all to themselves... Frisk striking out on his own.

Not counting that first one, she didn't resent any of this. But it was a lot for her to deal with all at once. She couldn't imagine how Carter must be feeling. As she glanced back at the Mightyena, the sight of his handsome face plagued with exhaustion tugged at her heart, and maybe other points too, but she shoved those feelings aside.

It didn't take more than a minute for her to decide that the bedroom must be down the hallway to the right of the kitchen, out of sight but still the only direction it could possibly be. "It's late," she said softly as she headed that way. "Are you ready for bed, Carter?"

"Sure am," Carter replied in what was barely more understandable than a mumble. "What a day..."

"Mmh." Felicia was directly ahead of him, her sauntering walk swaying her tail back and forth across his line of vision, her blue markings subtly brightening and dulling in a contstant pattern. As the soft extremity moved to each side, he caught a glimpse of her rear - making him perk up with surprise and look away in shame.

She didn't realize it, and kept talking. "But at least we're together."

"Yeah." He agreed with that wholeheartedly. Maybe the biggest change in their lives was coming to terms with how they felt for one another. Carter had known for a while now how much he cared for Felicia, but didn't dare to entertain the possibility that she might feel the same. She was so much more calm and smart than he was, and he had been sure she deserved better.

The bedroom wasn't exactly spacious, although the fact that the bed was so big was the reason for that. Felicia hopped up on it gracefully, feeling the plush softness under her paws and allowing herself to smile eagerly. Carter kept his head turned away until her butt was well out of his sight. By then, she had already turned a few circles and nestled herself up into a ball, leaving enough space for him to sleep beside her. She looked over at him, brown eyes friendly and inviting, a gentle smile on her face.

It was so nice of her, not even risking an awkward moment by saying out loud that she was ready for him to join her on the bed. Carter insisted on being as polite as possible to her - not just because of his cursed scar, but to make sure she was as comfortable as she could be in any situation. As he pushed off from the floor and hoisted himself up next to her, Carter at first planned to curl up himself as well, but looking at Felicia he just wanted to be close to her. Tentatively, he sat on his haunches and cocked his head, mentally surveying whether it would be okay to sleep the way he was thinking. "Is it alright if I...?" he began.

Felicia lifted her head to look at him, then followed his line of sight to the mattress that was still raised around the tiny crater her body was making in it. "Of course, Carter," she said. "You don't need to worry about that. We're a family now."

...A family. As Carter lay down, pressing his side up against her left shoulder and thigh, she pondered what that would mean for them as time went by. She had never known Solstice to be any sort of father figure; Thomas was her real daddy from the beginning. But still, it seemed like she and Carter both had awful experiences to go by; Carter with a father who had cursed him to suffer real pain any time he acted even a little disrespectful, and her having been born from an Absol who abused her mother just to have her, leaving Felicia herself with her own sort of curse. Marcus had been taught to hate by a father who wanted to kill Carter. In the end, between the two of them, only her daddy was the sort of family who did his job right, and he had died much too soon. Her heart was still hurting for all the time she had lost with him, and could never get back.

What did that say about their chances?

She could feel Carter's breath tickling the base of her tail, and he seemed to realize it too as he raised his head and rested his muzzle on her haunches, then reconsidered again and turned his head away from her, pressing his jaw into the mattress.

Poor Carter. He was still so unsure of himself, even after promising himself to her he didn't know what was right. He wanted to be close to her, but also to not smother her. It was obvious.

That slight tickle of his breath reminded her of her own feelings... something she had been fighting off and on ever since they had gotten to know each other. Felicia was an adult by all standards now, and she was used to forcing some impulses down while they did their work.

The part of her that had sense told her it was too soon, that she would be putting Carter in an unfair situation. She ignored it. The voice told her she wasn't thinking clearly, and was letting her hormones get the best of her. She ignored it. One final, desperate pang warned her that she would be risking putting them both in a new situation too early, bringing a new life into the mix. That gave her a reason to pause... but she pushed through anyway.

"Carter?"

Carter lifted his head up and cocked it back to look at her. "Yes, Felicia?"

"There's something I've been thinking about for a while." Technically it wasn't a lie. She'd been thinking about it since the first time they met, really. Heat did that to a girl. But this was the first time she had been thinking about it in earnest. Not that she was about to explain that and ruin the moment.

Carter watched her expectantly, but quietly, not wanting to push her to continue.

"We said we were ready to stand by each other through thick and thin," she explained. "I believe in that. I believe in us. And I want you to know that I don't expect you to go through with something if you're not okay with it."

She had a feeling that once she put her suggestion out there, Carter's personal desire wasn't going to be the thing to hold him back. Without knowing it all, he was clearly a little worried right now.

"I think there's something else we haven't done yet that really makes it clear to each other that we're ready to be husband and wife," Felicia explained. She sat up and stretched her legs a bit, holding back a scowl at the sore aching she could feel between her hind legs. If Carter agreed, that would be fixed soon. If not, she could stand another night of ignoring the urges. Or find some other way to deal with them, quietly.

As she fanned her tail to help with the rising flare of fire, Carter's ears drooped, his eyes widened and she was sure she could see blood rushing to his cheeks through the thick fur.

For the first time, Felicia wasn't exactly sure how to put it as she glanced back at her haunches. "Let's try to have an egg"... that made it sound a lot less personal. "Have sex with me", too much like she wasn't taking his feelings into account, like it was all about herself. She grunted, settling on something that she hoped would get her meaning across without being mean-spirited.

"I want to be with you, Carter. And I mean as close as we can be..." her tail fanned again. She was aiming herself away from him, not wanting to torment him by sending her scent straight to his nose. But there was a struggle inside her to NOT tip the scales in her favor. One that she refused to give in to. Carter had to make this decision himself - that was what being a couple meant.

"If you're ready for it," she finished, "then I know I am."

Carter was torn. He could tell from her behavior that Felicia's own body was acting against her; it wasn't the first time he'd seen (or for that matter, smelled) a female in heat and the signs were totally obvious. She was still holding herself together, of course, talking like the Felicia he always knew, but if he went along with something that she wasn't one-hundred-percent certain of, then she might quickly turn into someone that she wasn't, and regret the whole thing once it was over.

His ears drooped, equal parts panicked and thrilled at the opportunity. But the fear won out - he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. Take advantage of her, or disrespect her feelings - even if they might be just in the moment.

"Are you sure--?"

"I said I thought about it for a while, and I meant it." The frustration was seeping into her voice and her features. "I know what this means, and what it could lead to. I'm ready for that. Carter, I'm sorry to put this decision on you, really I am. But this can't be all about me. You need to be ready to make your own choices too. For my sake, be honest."

It definitely sounded like the "real" Felicia. She was a straight arrow, determined to follow through with her goals once she had them, but respectful to others. The picture of a perfect woman, and she wanted to be with someone like HIM. Carter couldn't get over that.

His thoughts clashed like tidal waves, do's and dont's all wrestling for dominance over his actions. He was still putting himself in a position that scared him, but what scared him even worse was betraying his lover for something he himself wasn't even convinced was right.

Like it or not, he felt the same way she did.

He got up as well, settling onto all fours and giving her a determined look. He was ready to act.

"Felicia, turn around. ...Please."

Felicia's own determination cracked as she looked at him, her own ears drooping as her eyes widened with surprise, and maybe a hint of fear. Obediently, she turned and presented herself, hoisting her tail up high to reveal what she had been trying to keep respectfully out of sight.

Her hole was moist and glittering in the dim light of the cabin, seeming close to spilling over with need. The aroma of arousal was plain as day, filling his nose and sending stabbing commands through his brain to take her, and take her hard.

Stubbornly, he ignored the drive and stepped forward, putting himself closer to Felicia's waiting ass with each movement sending fresh waves of scented orders to make passionate love to her coursing through him, until he was less than an inch from her swollen sex. He inhaled, taking a deep breath to steady himself, inevitably laced with her intoxicating smell.

And then he drove his nose into her, sticking out his tongue to lap up her feminine juices. Felicia gasped and dropped her forward half to the mattress so hard that she felt like a boulder had been dropped on her shoulders. She dug her claws into the mattress, holding on like her life depended on it as Carter continued to service her... for all the time she had spent dealing with these urges on her own, she had never once felt like her body was being as thoroughly handled as Carter was now making her feel!

Carter himself was still fighting his own instincts. His tongue was barely less powerful than his nose, and Felicia's odor and nectar combined were working in tandem to get him to dominate her. Stubbornly, he kept working at what he was already doing, tasting her flesh from the inside and fighting her heat in the best way he could think of. In a way, despite the positions they were in, him admittedly enjoying what he was getting out of her with this, he felt like he was really being responsible and putting her before himself.

Felicia's erotic moans and gasps filled his ears as he worked his tongue around inside of her, taking her voice as encouragement that she was coming to a boiling point that he could help carry her over.

Felicia had other ideas. As she pressed her head and chest into the mattress and her voice betrayed any thoughts of her own to cry out her excitement, she looked back at Carter - or rather, the only part of him that she could see from that vantage point - and could clearly see a sliver of pink flesh poking out from an especially thick layer of fur between his legs.

Her eyes hung on that spot for a few seconds while her thoughts and her mouth worked to reconnect to one another. "Sssssss-stop! Carter, stop!"

She patted her paws, resheathing the claws that had been holding her to the bed with a light pop from the sheets while Carter retreated in confusion, the fact that his nose and lips were now moistened by her cunt making him look especially dopey. She whirled around, looking every bit as hungry as she felt, crouched and ready to pounce.

She knew that Carter wasn't the sort of guy to take her on his own, and she was willing to accept that. But neither was she about to let this rite of passage stop with him just eating her out - her body demanded more from him, and she could already see his cock rising to accept the challenge. So when she made her next demand, her voice was forceful as a warrior's in battle.

"Lean back."

Carter obeyed, his shock and mild worry perfectly reflecting how she had felt a minute earlier as he told her to turn around. The tables had turned, and then some. Now, he was at her mercy. His erection was plainly visible against the grey fur on his belly, still slowly emerging from his fluffy sheath.

She wanted it.

Felicia breathed in his musk as she brought her head in close and brushed it gently with her small pink tongue, the scent coating her mind with a sex drug in the same was hers had been affecting Carter. Her ministrations made it bounce and perk up, swelling a bit more and peeking further from the shelter of its sheath. A few more licks, and she moved to the pointed tip to close her mouth over it, lapping extensively. Carter squirmed, clearly trying to release the tension in his body without pulling away from her touch. His body was already building up a pressure to match hers, and she could taste a bit of salt as his precum dribbled from the tip and spread to her tongue.

Withdrawing, she could see with satisfaction that his erection was out in full, a thick round bulb exposed and holding the pointed rod out, unable to withdraw back into hiding. Seeing that, she moved forward, putting her front paws just above Carter's shoulders and looking down at him eagerly. Carter's eyes were wide, reflecting his excitement at the attention he was getting as well as the fear that she was putting into him with her aggressively domineering behavior.

She craned her neck down and kissed him, slipping her tongue past his teeth to wrestle it with his. His worry cracked, and in seconds he was kissing her back. The pair of them fought with their tongues, jousting with a gentle but earnest passion.

Felicia was not distracted by this, however, and eagerly lowered her butt over his shaft. She missed at first, the tip of his erection slipping past her femininity and jabbing along her tailhole and the base of her tail, making her and Carter both groan from the sensation, but she realigned herself without the need to look back and slammed herself down again, this time feeling the satisfying warmth of his cock slipping up toward her belly.

Carter's hips bobbed at the same time that she broke the kiss to lean herself further down, feeling the pressure of his knot pressed against her hind lips and pushing her a bit wider, and she yelped with the mind-melting sensation.

"S-sorry! Sorry!" Carter exclaimed, wriggling and pushing against the bed with his paws as though he wanted to back away from her and leave her some space - failing completely, as their bodies were already intertwined in a way that only she could undo.

She hummed, settling into the passion and ignoring his apology. "Mmmmm..."

Felicia wanted to lean down against his chest as she kept going, but doing that would only make the work more strenuous on her. She leaned down halfway instead, all the muscles in her haunches coiling and stretching again as she bobbed herself up and down, his thick meat growing more and more slick with each motion as she continued to coat it with her feminine saliva. Each time she went down and brought as much of him into her as she could manage, he pulsed with a fresh round of blood to keep him erect, stimulating her all the more.

The Umbreon picked up speed, gradually slipping him in and out with more and more ferocity until Carter felt like she was slamming her whole body's weight down on him and back up again. The knot continued to press against her with each stroke, and yet she was still moving too quickly for it to penetrate her completely. Instead, the two of them were pushed further and further, feeling their insides tightening up as their lovemaking threatened to make them spill over onto one another.

The passion, the breathtaking experience of each being physically with the one Pokémon that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with, and the nearing explosion that they were working so hard to reach - they both wanted it to never end and to finish as soon as possible at the same time. They were beyond reasoning, only able to process what they were feeling in that heated exchange.

And it was because of that shutdown of critical thinking that Carter took the wheel again. With a strong rumble in his throat, he sat up and (with only a hint of regret) pushed Felicia off of him, explaining unapologetically, firmly in fact, "You need a break."

The look of displeasure on her face vanished as he circled around her, hopped up to carefully balance his weight and keep from flattening her into the bed as he pressed his chest into her back, and plugged himself into her yet again.

And again. And again, and again.

His eye began to sting, the scar left by his father reminding him that he was meant to be a good boy, to respect other Pokémon and not disrespect them. He opened his jaws and bit down lightly on the nape of Felicia's neck, using it to hold himself against her. In any other case, that pain might have gotten him to stop. Normally, it would have told him that he had to let Felicia have her way, and not take what he wanted.

In this case, he knew from the moans that escaped Felicia as he plowed into her repeatedly that she was already getting exactly what she wanted. It was only a bonus that he was having his way with her at the same time.

He pushed his way through the pain as he pushed himself into her, the curse bringing the skin around his eye to a dull sizzling as the pressure in his cock built to a height he had never thought imaginable. Felicia was contracting, her belly reacting almost like it was trying to hold him inside and never let go. Her ecstatic sex noises went up in pitch, telling him that she was getting close to bursting, sounds that he relished. He plugged her with four more strokes, his thighs sore, his skull burning with a curse that refused to acknowledge that he was in the right.

Two more stroked. He was getting slower, exhausted, but nearly finished.

With the last desperate shove, he put as much effort into getting his full girth and length inside of her - and the pair heard a satisfying PLOK as his knot forced itself into her and locked in tightly, just as his groin contracted and erupted - spilling his canine seed into her belly as she moaned and let loose a wash of her own to meet his.

They continued to expel their fluids together inside of her, filling Felicia until her belly had swelled noticeably, revealing soft pink skin under her dark black fur. Neither of them were able to see it, but the full, warm sensation was totally appealing to them both.

The work having been done, both Felicia and Carter collapsed on the bed, their breaths labored from all the effort of their lovemaking. After first walking through the door, neither of them had expected to get any more exhausted. But they were wrong.

And they were so happy to be exhausted.

Over the past year they had gone from their homes and families to a foreign city and an unfamiliar employment with the guilds, barely any time to get used to the new living space provided to them before being whisked away from Rift City to constantly be on the move, sleeping where Jay and Tiva could find housing for them and their guildmates. They were never left feeling alone in a group so big, but never comfortable and truly at peace either. Danger had been haunting them at every turn, right up to the end when they finally reached the Underground after their harrowing battle with Marcus and the monster that could barely be called his father. It had been a longer journey than any of them had been bargaining for. One they would never want to give up.

Nestled in one another's front legs, the pair of dark-types finally felt at home.

Neither of them knew for how long they lay on the bed together, only that Carter sat up before either of them could fall asleep, breaking up the moment of peace for the sake of being a gentleman.

His snout was wrinkled up a bit as he looked past Felicia at a spot on the bedspread behind her. "Ugh," he grunted. "I can't let you sleep in this. Let me change the bed before we turn in for the night."

As he began to turn around and climb down from the bed, Felicia felt a sharp tug from her loins and squawked a noise that came from the mix of pleasure in her body and shock from her mind as she was pulled along with him. "C-Carter, wait I'm still--!!"

It was too late for Carter to backpedal or for Felicia to keep from being dragged from the bed, and with his knot still firmly holding them together he paused to look back just as Felicia slid rump-first over the edge and dragged the sheets, clinging to her claws, off with her. The weight booted Carter forward and the lovers crashed onto the floor together in a sprawling mess with the sheets nearly burying the silk-furred Umbreon, leaving only her hind legs and the single blue ring on her haunches visible to Carter.

There was a tense moment of silence, Carter wracking his brain to process what had happened. When all was said and done, he had never stopped to think about how their lovemaking could leave them literally stuck together, and with him trying to make the bed nice for her he had instead dragged her to the floor! The slight stinging in his eye...

...Began to fade as Felicia laughed cheerfully from under the sheets. Quietly, at first, sounding every bit as dumbfounded as Carter himself felt. Then louder as she really began to understand how ridiculous their situation was. Carter couldn't help but be drawn in and started to laugh as well. There they were, two lovers lying on the floor in a pile of sheets they had soiled with their backsides glued together, and no hope of getting themselves unstuck for a long while.

So hopelessly in love that a little shock like that barely even fazed them.

They realized then - well before either of them spoke up to declare that the sheets could probably wait to be changed until they could move around properly again - that they were going to be okay. This was home, this was family.

Carter and Felicia, together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Now THIS was a big project. I always wondered how it was that Felicia and Carter became parents after they were removed from the group that they used to participate in, but now I find myself having written the story myself - endorsed by the creator of the characters.
> 
> Alora  
> you are in  
> deep deep trouble  
> I'mma slam you


End file.
